With advances in semiconductor technology, the performance of semiconductor devices increases. For example, complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) transistors are increasingly faster with every new generation of semiconductor technology. One way to improve CMOS transistor speed is to reduce the delay of the device. For example, reducing the resistance-capacitance (“RC”) delay of the CMOS transistor improves speed.
One consideration to reduce the RC delay of a transistor is to use a dielectric with a low dielectric constant (“k value”). Such a dielectric is often referred to as a “low-k dielectric.” For example, the use of a low-k dielectric as a spacer that surrounds a CMOS gate structure can lower a capacitance between the CMOS gate and surrounding portions of the CMOS transistor. With the lower dielectric capacitance, the transistor's RC delay can be reduced.
Illustrative embodiments will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numerals generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements.